This invention relates to fluid mattresses and, in particular, the type of fluid mattress that employs accordion-like flexible bellows.
A variety of mattresses and beds of different construction are known. Many of the well known mattress constructions have shortcomings which can cause discomfort and disruption to the sleeping process. There are at least four basic types of mattresses known to the applicant that are commonly used.
The first type of mattress has rows of coil springs that are connected to each other at the top. This mattress can cause discomfort because the top surface of the mattress has little flexibility and, as a result, protruding parts of the human body are not allowed to sink down. These protruding parts are thus subjected to considerable pressure which can cause discomfort and the need to frequently change the position of one's body. Deep sleep can be disturbed and the end result can then be an incomplete sleep.
A second known type of mattress is that employed in the well known water bed. Problems with this type of mattress are that too much water is required to fill the mattress and an electric heater is generally required to maintain the water temperature at a suitable level. Moreover, generally chemicals must be used to prevent the development of bacteria and algae. If the motion of the water in the mattress is uncontrolled or poorly controlled, the motion can cause nausea in some people. Further difficulties with this type of mattress are the difficulty of getting out of bed due to poor bottom support and inadequate spine support. This type of mattress is also not suitable for two persons of different weights. Lack of airation and positive ventilation through the bag that encloses the water also reduce comfort and can cause excessive perspiration when a person is sleeping on this type of mattress. Further, a water filled mattress does not follow the human body curvature but rather causes the ends of the body, that is the legs and the head-shoulder area, to be lifted up while the user's trunk remains low, a situation which will cause discomfort to the user.
A third type of common mattress uses foam as the sleeping surface. This type of mattress will also cause discomfort to the user because of poor ventilation and excessive body perspiration. The mattress will not follow the natural body curvature and pressure on one body part cannot be transferred to other parts nor can this pressure be minimized. The end result, again, can be an incomplete sleep or rest.
A fourth type of mattress employs coil springs but these springs are not connected to each other at the top. The same disadvantages can arise with this type of mattress as with the first type having connected coil springs. The difference is that a smaller surface area is affected by the resistance of a single spring. Resistance to pressure on a protruding body part cannot be minimized or transferred to other springs in the mattress.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a fluid containing mattress that has flexible and contractible bellows and that is very comfortable to sleep on.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a fluid containing mattress that includes a bottom support to which the aforementioned bellows can be connected and side frames which make it easier to get off the mattress and out of bed.